


Discovering kinks

by gogumark



Series: A collection of one shots [6]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff and Smut, HAHHAHAAHA, M/M, Wow, it's fluffy with a pinch of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogumark/pseuds/gogumark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Person A accidentally figures out that person B has a hair pulling kink. Maybe A fell and grabbed B’s hair by accident and heard a moan, maybe A was playing with B’s hair one day and noticed that B’s all flustered. What happens out of that is up to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovering kinks

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've openly published smut, oh my god, I'm so bad and new at this please forgive me as I struggle to learn how to not feel embarassed while doing this HAHAHHAHA I hope it's not awkward.

“Hey! Be careful!” Mark yelps and grabs onto Jinyoung’s waist. Jinyoung yells in surprise, his hands automatically grab onto the nearest object, in this case his boyfriend, Mark. But because he’s standing on the upper step of the staircase, one of his hands find Mark’s head and yanks his hair to help regain his balance. 

What surprises them both is a soft and low moan escaping Mark’s beautiful and plump lips. 

“What was that?” Jinyoung inquires, although perfectly aware of the familiar and enchanting sound. He raises an eyebrow in amusement as Mark’s face flushed scarlet, and looks away without answering. Forgetting momentarily that they were in a library, he leans backwards to laugh loudly, earning them fierce hushes from the librarian at the desk. Jinyoung grabs Mark’s hand and pulls him to their car, deciding to keep quiet about his latest discovery. (Although, he assures to himself that this will not be the end of it.) 

The next day, the couple were lounging in their spacious living room when it happened again. 

Jinyoung flips another page of his novel, so deeply engrossed in the story that he doesn’t realise when Mark decides to lie his head on his lap while using his phone. He can vaguely hear the vibrations of when his phone shook, and guessed that Mark was playing his favourite racing game. It normally only buzzes if the car hits against a curb or goes off track. So far, the room has been fairly silent until Jinyoung decides to absentmindedly stroke Mark’s honey blonde hair. 

He twirls his fingers into Mark’s golden locks when he hears the first buzz, he tugs onto it gently to hear another one. As he continues to rake his free hand through Mark’s hair, Mark’s phone continues to vibrate loudly so often so that it managed to pull Jinyoung out of his trance. He sets aside his book and peers curiously at the elder man. 

“Why do you keep losi- ah,” Jinyoung fires but then finds out the answer in Mark’s closed eyes and seemingly painful smile. It was heart wrenchingly beautiful.

“Do you like this?” Jinyoung teases and pulls lightly onto several strands of Mark’s hair. Mark moans softly and appreciatively, snuggling his head into Jinyoung’s palm. Jinyoung’s eyes light up in arousal, pleased that he’s the reason behind Mark’s delicate whimper.

He nudges for Mark to sit up before capturing his face with both of his hands to kiss him deeply. He bites onto Mark’s lower lip, seeking entrance, before protruding his tongue into Mark’s warm cavern. Mark’s hands immediately find themselves caressing Jinyoung’s thighs and back; when Jinyoung pulled back to take a breath, he used the chance to start marking his neck, tracing it with kisses down all over before moving to his exposed collarbones. Jinyoung writhes under his expert touch, having a kink for neck kisses but Mark loses his dominance when Jinyoung suddenly yanks fistfuls of his hair forcing him to crash onto his lips once more as the two mould their lips against each other and shudder in the other’s perfect embrace. 

“You never told me you had a hair kink.” Jinyoung accuses as he strips off his clothes and leads the way into their bedroom. He helps Mark out of his shirt before falling gracefully onto their queen-sized bed. 

Mark walks over to grab a bottle of lube from their bedside table and chuckles at Jinyoung’s straightforwardness, he guessed that he should get used to it by now seeing how he’s been with him for the last five years. “Erm, the topic never came up?” He responds cutely while lubricating his fingers. 

Jinyoung’s heart swells at how much he adores the man before him. He has his arms bent behind his head, as he waits for Mark to get ready, a posture of perfect ease - well not for much longer. 

“Turn around.” Mark commands and Jinyoung easily complies, or maybe not so easily. 

“Can we do a different position first?” 

Mark sighs in defeat because when does Park Jinyoung ever comply?

“What’s the point of asking when you already know you’ll get what you want.” Mark concedes while straddling Jinyoung’s lap, bare and stark naked. 

“Hm, change of plans, would you like to give me a ride?” Jinyoung’s stare is heated and intense, and Mark is bewitched to fulfil his request. 

“Since you always do it, I’m not sure if I can meet your expectations.” Mark says earnestly. Jinyoung’s answering laugh sends shivers down his spine, but his eyes are warm and his favourite eye-crinkles appears to sooth him.

“How do you keep such an endearing expression on while we’re discussing if you’ll satisfy my needs or not?” Jinyoung barks in laughter. “Mark Tuan, you don’t fool me. You’re not as innocent as you seem.” 

Mark seems to take what he says into consideration before attacking him while he least expects it. He dives straight for his neck, wasting no time in building back the lust that was present just moments before. Jinyoung moans loudly and clutches onto Mark’s back for support as Mark’s mouth begins to quicken its pace, leaving harsh licks all over his thick and heated neck. He was so into it that he forgot about his request. Mark lifts himself up then thrusts firmly into Jinyoung’s opening. Jinyoung groans as he adjusts himself to fit Mark’s length. Mark slowly begins to ride him, enjoying the look of pure torture on Jinyoung’s sweaty and impatient face. 

“Faster,” Jinyoung gasps and Mark did. 

Mark penetrates deeper into his hole and feels even more encouraged whenever the younger screams out his name in pleasure. He silences him with his bruised lips, letting his fangs scrape the corner of his mouth, Jinyoung lets out a sharp gasp at the new and unfamiliar sensation. Mark doesn’t slow down his pace as he cranes his neck to find Jinyoung’s neck again. He bares his canines and bites tenderly. 

“Fuck!” Jinyoung screeches, scraping his fingernails against Mark’s bareback. “You’ll honestly be the death of me Mark Tuan.” He curses as he approaches his climax. His body explodes under his orgasm and Mark collapses onto him, exhausted from doing all the work. 

“My turn.” Jinyoung whispers evilly as he reaches for the lube. Mark rolls his eyes at him - Jinyoung is one petty and vengeful bitch. 

He wastes no time in working up the elder again but it didn’t take him as much time as Mark did to get him to succumb to his orgasm. (He is a pro, and he’s unashamed of it.) He leaves himself inside of Mark and rests his head on Mark’s shoulder. He inhales and finds himself falling irrevocably in love with the toxic scent of Mark’s sweat and sex. 

“I love you,” He murmurs, not taking his eyes off Mark’s, as he eases out of his body. 

Mark wraps his arms securely around Jinyoung’s waist and presses light and fluttering kisses all over the younger’s face, “I love you more.”

Jinyoung would normally arrogantly retort the last sentence but Mark giggles when he hears Jinyoung’s low and even breaths. He tucks him under the covers and wraps his arms protectively around him.

“I love you the most.” He whispers and drifts off peacefully to sleep.


End file.
